villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortune's Fate
This story begins in Book III, but later ends out in Book I, due to the Spirele Rift, as such, if you wish to join with an older or newer character, you may. OPEN TO ALL USERS ~Secret) ---- A cloaked figure grumbled as it walked toward the Spirele Rift, at the moment, the rain bothered the figure, yet, it seemed as if this being enjoyed the rain simultaneously. It approached the large spatial rift, it smirked, dark pink glowing eyes and mouth appear from the cloak's hood. "This is it." It excitedly exploded into a miraid of explanation, reading off some words on the side of the Spirele Rift: "Powers gone and passed, find the souls that belong at last. If one has more of powers dealt, give him the one more he felt. Open the tides of the past's blood relations, for thee is worthy of only revelation. Evil open to the world, and cover it in a bloody pearl. Purity rise and shower grace, find the ones that are the base. This is the beginning of the end; time has passed and now amend." The Rift activated and glowed at the edges, a slight tremor is felt all around Spirele, black and white energies spread from the rift, spreading over the entire land. Energies of long ago burst forth from the rip in space, revealing a time of long ago. "So this is it." It appraoched the rift's entrance, only to turn around to see if anyone was watching, as if it knew there was one watching it's act. The cloaked figure snickers very slightly, eyes scanning across the entire land. "Heh heh heh." The cloaked figure laughed, "The past shall be mine." It's laughter became a high-pitched psychotic cackle, filled with chaotic chuckles as it entered through the Spirele Rift, to a time long ago. ---- Control's recent defeat and the Twilight War had just recently finished, a vortex rips through space, releasing the dark-green cloaked figure, it's piercing dark-pink eyes gazing across the multiverse. The vortex's energy radiating out far into space, anyone nearby feels this massive energy that suddenly popped up from nowhere. "I didn't expect to go this far back in time." It takes note of the energy of Control and the recent Twilight battle that occured not too long ago. "Heh heh heh. Respective energies have been whittled down." It notes, searching for any nearby interferance. Eye narrowing, the cloaked figure stares out at any miniscule change in energy. A burst of green flames interupts the stillness and a tall, imposing figure appears from the embers, unfazed by the fact that he was floating in the cold void of space. A massive greatsword is in his hand, which he points at the cloaked being. "What manner of creature are you?" he asks coldly. The eyes of the cloaked figure narrow even more, and the smirk widens. "I suppose you would know." It's eyes glowing even more. "I am a Secret, perhaps you've heard of what it is?" "Unfortunately, yes, I have." the man said, with no emotion in his voice. A small explosion of confetti and smoke occurs next to the man, revealing the cloaked figure, "Super!!" It blabs loudly, deafening the normal average ears, only to once again vanish and appear back in front of the man. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy